The present invention relates to illumination apparatus, and more particularly to an illumination apparatus adjusting structure for adjusting the angle position of a lamp holder relative to a lamp stand.
Since the invention of electricity, a variety of illumination apparatus have been developed and used for giving light. When an illumination apparatus is used, it must be properly adjusted to focus its illumination on a certain area. In the various conventional illumination apparatus, the projecting angle of a lamp bulb is generally adjusted by connecting rods. Disadvantage of this adjusting structure is that the change of the angle position of a lamp bulb is confined to the moving range of the connecting rods. There is also disclosed a different type of working lamp adjusting structure, in which the angle position of the lamp holder is controlled by a balance rod matching with the weight change of the lamp holder. Disadvantage of this structure is that the whole structure is difficult to be accurately positioned at a balanced position. The present invention is designed to eliminate these problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an illumination apparatus adjusting structure which can be conveniently operated to fix a lamp holder at a desired angle position relative to the lamp stand.